<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【圣斗士】战士（修罗×迪斯马斯克） by Jinglebear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919300">【圣斗士】战士（修罗×迪斯马斯克）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinglebear/pseuds/Jinglebear'>Jinglebear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:49:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinglebear/pseuds/Jinglebear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>圣斗士同人|耽美<br/>cp：修罗X迪斯马斯克（感觉说了废话）<br/>本文是为tenya主催的修罗X迪斯马斯克合志《COME STAI?CÓMO ESTÁS?》参本文。<br/>历史神话架空|古希腊神话背景|大规模篡改荷马史诗|有Rl8内容</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cancer Deathmask/Capricorn Shura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【圣斗士】战士（修罗×迪斯马斯克）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>午后的空气充满了令人躁动的气味。迪斯马斯克在密林里穿行，他能听到不远处欧罗达河的潺潺流水声。部下们牵引着凶猛的猎狗，狗吠声或远或近，伴着树叶和灌木丛被人类惊扰而发出的沙沙响。迪斯马斯克闭上眼睛，站在原地，将原本因为跑动和躲避枝桠而佝偻的身躯扳直。他握紧手中的剑，喘着粗气，感受着自己周遭的一切。<br/>
“哈……呼……哈……呼……”他一下一下地缓慢调整着自己的呼吸，森林的所有事物在他脑内建立起王国。狗、人、树，还有……迪斯马斯克突然睁开眼睛，猛地回身，手中的剑发出了凄厉的“乓——”随着金属刮擦的尖锐声音，迪斯马斯克踉跄着后退几步。<br/>
“谁？！”迪斯马斯克毫无善意地握紧了剑，他没有将左手上的圆盾护到身前，他是个习惯进攻多于防御的战士。<br/>
那个被他一击格挡开的家伙异常的敏捷，迪斯马斯克看着那个家伙毫不费力地跳上一棵树，再从上面一冲而下，身形快得在迪斯马斯克的视线里只剩下一片黑影。值得赞赏的敌人再次用手中的凶刃袭击迪斯马斯克，这一次迪斯马斯克用上了盾——巨大的冲击力让攻击者和防御者的手臂都一阵发麻。<br/>
“该问这个问题的人是我。”那个袭击者终于停下了他的动作。迪斯马斯克这才发现与他交锋的家伙是个奇特的人——不，那个家伙并不能被完全地称之为“人”。面前之人的面容是男性的棱角分明，额头偏上的地方生着一对犄角，弯曲成好看的弧度。他裸露着精壮结实的上半身，而从肚脐往下却是被浓密黑色茸毛覆盖着的，明显应该属于山羊的下半身。迪斯马斯克戒备着问道：“牧神？”鲁莽且缺乏对神祇应有敬意。<br/>
“不，”那个羊蹄者看上去并不在意迪斯马斯克的说话方式，他站在一块巨石上，居高临下地看着迪斯马斯克：“我只是个普通的山林潘。”牧神潘的好色滥情早就了一群和他有着一样身体特征的后代，他们被笼统地称作“潘”，离群索居，游荡在天地之间。人们有多尊重和喜爱博学多识的人马，就有多讨厌名声与淫色挂钩的潘。不过……迪斯马斯克迟疑了一瞬，眼前这个潘的武力，实在与他印象里的狡猾潘神大相庭径。<br/>
迪斯马斯克从来没有碰到过能够用剑与自己战成平手的潘。事实上，他也很少在人类乃至那些被称作“英雄”的神之后裔中遇到对手。他已是个顶尖的战士，在这片土地上也享有小小的声名。<br/>
“尊敬的潘，”迪斯马斯克缓缓地把剑尖下移，用尽量诚恳的语调向面前的人展示自己的无害。他发现自己非常喜欢这个潘的眼神，那种细而锐利的目光，很能撩拨人胸中的情绪——尽管潘本人可能并无此意，“我们无意惊扰您的休息。进入这片树林纯属意外，我们正在追缉一个背叛者……”迪斯马斯克一本正经地背诵着阿布罗狄教的那些冠冕堂皇的话，他还没说完，就被那个看上去与情绪波澜无缘的潘打断了。<br/>
“如果你是奉迈锡尼国王撒加的命令前来追缉人马艾俄洛斯的话，”潘成功地看到迪斯马斯克的脸上出现了惊异的表情：“我可以负责任地告诉你，他已经死了。”<br/>
“死了？！”迪斯马斯克的眼睛瞪得比铜铃还大，这让他的瞳孔显得更加地小了。那个战斗力近神，善射而博学的人马艾俄洛斯死了？！这不可能！<br/>
“是的，死了。”潘重复着迪斯马斯克的问句，并将句子改为了陈述句：“如果你想得到他的尸体回去向撒加复命，跟我来。”那个高深莫测的羊蹄者收起了自己的剑，或多或少也是在向迪斯马斯克展示着身为邀请者的诚意。<br/>
在密林深处，迪斯马斯克看到了他追缉了整整一周的那个人。<br/>
人马倒在地上，伤口在心脏上，看得出来是一击致命。血液已经干涸凝固，在伤口处凝结成血块。他睁着眼睛，似乎在向谁诉说着不为人知的事情。<br/>
撒加的私兵迪斯马斯克收剑回鞘，他面无表情地以右手抚胸，向死去的英雄表达敬意。他清晰地记得和艾俄洛斯相处的每一个细节：年幼的迪斯马斯克与阿布罗狄一起坐在艾俄洛斯宽阔的马背上，和他一起在集市里穿行，艾俄洛斯给他买了一只脚关节会动的木头螃蟹作为玩具……还有很多，清晰的，模糊的，迪斯马斯克一一拾起，然后再一一丢弃。那个潘沉默地站在一旁。人马和潘的寿命比人类要长上许多。在很遥远很遥远的过去，他曾经从艾俄洛斯手中接过一把孩子用的木弓，艾俄洛斯弯下腰，教授他射箭的技艺，他用来杀死艾俄洛斯的剑术，也由艾俄洛斯本人启蒙。<br/>
“他怎么死的？”迪斯马斯克看到伤口已经知晓了答案，却不由得再多问了一句，仿佛是想确认一般。<br/>
“我杀了他。”带着血腥气的话语听上去竟然完全不带晦暗，仿佛对潘来说这件事情再寻常不过，稀松平常得就像斯提克斯河日复一日流淌着的河水。<br/>
迪斯马斯克半跪下来，替一直睁着眼睛却再也无法奔跑的人马合上了双眼，也将一份不与人知的秘密悄悄埋葬。</p><p>    “修罗。”迈锡尼王简短地向他的部下们介绍从密林深处前来王庭的潘。举起的酒杯中，葡萄酒香甜甘美，却散发着血光。名唤修罗的潘微微向坐中之人颔首。撒加斜倚着的卧榻上还有一人，那个长着和迈锡尼王一模一样面庞的男人无趣地举杯欢迎这个名叫修罗的潘。<br/>
“你们在我的土地上大张旗鼓地杀人，是不是有些嚣张过度？”斯巴达国王加隆与迈锡尼王撒加是孪生兄弟，他们的不同与相同也许只有全能的父神宙斯知道。传说宙斯变做一只天鹅与斯巴达王后勒达结合，而后勒达生下两男两女，其中加隆和海伦属于宙斯血脉，而撒加与克吕泰涅斯特拉则属于勒达的凡人丈夫——斯巴达国王廷达柔斯。不过一眼望过去，撒加和加隆毫无分别且同样的天赋异禀。宙斯有多偏心加隆，就有多爱护撒加，这是毋庸置疑的，因为他们二人拥有的是整个伯罗奔尼撒最为富庶的城邦。他们联手起来……也许就能征服整个世界。<br/>
饮宴中最美丽的人开口：“如果加隆陛下能够迅速地解决问题，也就不需要我们这些糟糕的家伙招摇过市了。”末了，那嫣红的唇因为笑意而翘起。说话者名为阿布罗狄，他是赫拉斯的王子，美神阿佛洛狄忒与人类的儿子。大名鼎鼎的美神究竟有多美，看看阿布罗狄便能体会一二。一张酒宴卧榻通常能够坐下三人，阿布罗狄毫不在意地挤进了修罗和迪斯马斯克中间，并且斜倚下来，把修罗和迪斯马斯克都挤到了卧榻边上，迪斯马斯克怒视着与他一起长大的阿布罗狄，他的半个屁股已经悬空，正准备从卧榻上掉下去。阿布罗狄无视了迪斯马斯克，饶有兴趣地打量着修罗，他捧起奴仆递上的金杯，满足地喝了一口。<br/>
“又变成了我的不是？”加隆似笑非笑地随口接话。宫殿外头的里拉琴和热闹的鼓点似乎并未传达到盛宴上，每个人的眼底似乎都结着一层名为“艾俄洛斯”的薄霜，直到黎明也没有化开。<br/>
希腊人的盛宴盛产三样东西：说故事、玩游戏和政治结盟活动。当在座宾客皆是眼疾手快的战士时，饮宴上常见的掷酒游戏便就变得毫无乐趣。战士们泼出酒的力道、准度和计算杯中余酒的能力总是能够一击就把立在棍子上的杯子打落下来。唯一具有乐趣的是看上去喝多了的迪斯马斯克指着陶酒壶上的萨特和萨特胯间被明显描绘的“生命之柱”对着坐在一旁的修罗邪恶地笑，修罗耐心地解释了酒神随从萨特和潘的基本区别——“萨特一般是人腿羊尾，而潘总是具有羊蹄，且犄角的位置不太一样”之后被迪斯马斯克一句带着酒意的“胯下那玩意儿活动能力的惊人度说不定毫无二致”撩拨起了火气，揪着迪斯马斯克在所有人的恶意叫好声中离开了饮宴。<br/>
从宫殿出来，拐过两个尘土飞扬的街角，修罗放下迪斯马斯克的衣服。二人眼中全是镇静，毫无酒宴之上的醉态。他们在月光下对视，不发一语，张嘴说话的欲望全部被城中嘈杂的乐声掩盖。他们在阿尔忒弥斯的注视下走出城外，欧罗达河近在眼前。<br/>
修罗从剑鞘里拔出剑。金属擦过剑鞘的声音点燃了迪斯马斯克的情绪。<br/>
迪斯马斯克偏着头，以一种白天绝无可能在他身上看到的友善打量着修罗，然后愉快地将剑鞘扔在了地上。<br/>
青铜剑在月光下发出呻吟，它们在每一次碰撞中亲密无间，剑刃相抵，相持，刮擦，充满力量的爱抚是战士特有的表达感情的方式。<br/>
迪斯马斯克在后退时踩到一颗碍事的石子，踉跄一步，修罗的剑尖便裹挟着黄沙递至他的面前。迪斯马斯克从剑尖的寒光上抬起目光，冲着修罗露出笑脸。斯巴达总是充斥着尘土飞扬的感觉，伯罗奔尼撒半岛一向如此，小撮小撮的灌木和低矮的松树橄榄树是主流，唯有河流附近才有成片的绿意。从密林来到城市，从离群索居者变为执剑杀戮之人，修罗的命运改换了轨迹。<br/>
“我们在饮酒庆祝艾俄洛斯的死亡。”迪斯马斯克嘲讽似的低沉地笑了起来。事实上，他的内心也鼓动着一些模糊的情绪，他明白那辉煌盛宴上的每一个战士都与他一样，包括执掌国家的两位国王，只是迪斯马斯克不擅长伪饰和忍耐，却又无法将这一切如同收割人命般直抒胸臆，所以他选择了巧妙地避开。<br/>
“你也认得艾俄洛斯？”修罗握紧拳头，又突然松开。<br/>
“我还是个在烂泥地里打滚的奶娃时就认识他了。”迪斯马斯克平静地叙述着：“他教会了我很多东西。”唯一不属于艾俄洛斯教授的知识即“力量即正义”之理论——这是迪斯马斯克自己参悟所得，而这个理念也让迪斯马斯克最终和艾俄洛斯分开。<br/>
另一个艾俄洛斯抚养的孩子名叫修罗。他有着潘的外表和人类的心灵。他的剑能追上艾俄洛斯的箭，他的剑术足够搏杀可怕的九头蛇许德拉。<br/>
“是吗？我也一样。”修罗剑刃般的目光穿透风沙细尘笔直射入迪斯马斯克的瞳孔。理解就在一瞬间，他们相顾无言。<br/>
“也许下一次我们可以饮酒庆祝自己的死亡。”修罗平静地道。他在草地上拣了一块稍微平整的石头坐了下来，把腿放在河岸上，让水没过他的羊蹄。迪斯马斯克挑了挑眉毛，在饮宴之前他甚至以为修罗只能跪坐而不是屁股着地。不管怎么说看到一个生着羊蹄的家伙像人类一样坐下来实在太过诡异，迪斯马斯克盯着修罗，好半天都不说话。<br/>
“我只能这么坐着。”似乎读懂了迪斯马斯克写在脸上的疑惑，修罗解释道：“在平地上我只能跪坐，没法像人类一样盘腿。”那毕竟不是一种舒服的坐姿，所以修罗还是选择能够放腿的坐下方法。修罗还未意识到，他的武装在迪斯马斯克面前正逐渐地瓦解。<br/>
“生而为潘看上去确实不太容易。”迪斯马斯克以充分的理解望着修罗。<br/>
“已经习惯了。”修罗淡淡地道。比起外形上的不便，更加令他感到尴尬的却是潘的繁衍本能。他在林中修行数十年，用强大的自制力压抑着欲望，而斯巴达人的城市里有酒，有香膏，有形形色色的肉体——哦，眼前就有一个。修罗不动声色地看着迪斯马斯克肌肉结实的手臂。<br/>
迪斯马斯克从腰间取下牛皮水囊，“来一口？”里面装的是狄俄尼索斯最为得意的杰作。<br/>
修罗没有开口也没伸手，他有些犹豫。像是不愿辜负迪斯马斯克期眼神和臂膀的期待一般，修罗接过水囊，饮一大口。迪斯马斯克看着仰头饮酒者喉结滚动，自己也不由得咽了一口口水。<br/>
酒宴总是说故事的好场所，年长者给年少者讲述伊阿宋和他的远征军，听者用手支着脸颊，眼前仿佛出现了酒绿色海面上满载英雄的船只。听故事的年纪已经过去，在远离酒宴的地方，记不得自己年岁的潘和人类战士带着浓浓的醉意交谈着，他们卸下防备，说起些许往事。修罗已经不记得自己是怎样被诞生的，生下这样一个狼狈不堪的儿子之后，他的母亲被直接献祭给了海怪。唏嘘的命运向来是戏剧节上的常客，在迪斯马斯克笑着说道如此优秀的素材值得大写一笔排演戏剧在宙斯节上演，潘的回击异常犀利，他表示迪斯马斯克若是在温暖贴心的家庭环境里长成这般模样，那他就把自己引以为傲的犄角锯下来给战士做酒杯。<br/>
“我？”迪斯马斯克仰躺在草地上，嘴里叼着草根：“我的母亲是阿佛洛狄忒女神庙里的……”<br/>
祭司？修罗心想，却觉得迪斯马斯克的品性一点也不像神庙养育。<br/>
“神妓。”迪斯马斯克吐出一个令人意外的词。从某种角度上来说，确实是祭司。迪斯马斯克的母亲向她的儿子宣称他的亲生父亲是一位至高的神祇，而迪斯马斯克打心底就不相信这种鬼话。迪斯马斯克摊摊手，一头倒在河畔的草地上，任凭小草在他身下发出窸窣的抗议。<br/>
最终，二人都没再提和把修罗犄角做成酒杯有关的话题。第二天，加隆王的士兵在城外的河滩上发现了烂醉摊平鼾声隆隆的两位杰出者。那天之后，迪斯马斯克和修罗再未提起过艾俄洛斯的名字。他们用厮杀代替关怀，用搏斗代替安慰，他们本就是这样的人。<br/>
盛宴和喜悦过后是无休无止的会议和争执——如果拔出剑指着对方依然算是一种争执的话。战，或者不战？这批被冠以英雄和杰出者名号的人有着决定阿开亚人命运的权力。小亚细亚殖民城邦出身的沙加拥有祭司和预言者的头衔，他审慎地在会议上沉默，因为他知道，一旦到了必须做占卜的地步，那一切的未知都会变为已知的结果，无可挽回。居住于北方山间寒冷之地的卡妙似乎不太同意撒加的进兵战略，却也没有明确表示反对。他在那天傍晚向撒加辞行，返回他的崇山峻岭，但依然表示一旦迈锡尼和斯巴达决定联合希腊诸城邦向小亚细亚的特洛伊宣战，他会带着他的士兵和学生们参加这场战争。米利都的穆不在这里，自从史昂死后，他便再也不曾返回希腊本土。<br/>
变化来得太快，快得让修罗猝不及防。他突然成为了战士们的头领，在烈日下训练迈锡尼的矛兵——尽管他更加精通剑术。迪斯马斯克穿着黑色的丧服在城墙上走来走去，就像一只身形庞大的乌鸦盘旋在城头。这种充满忌讳的行为被王所默许，就像撒加默许了迪斯马斯克用割下的人脸计算战功而不是用敌人的耳朵。站在河滩边，修罗面无表情地注视着士兵们的操练，他们的练习是真实的，厮杀也是真实的，金属与盾牌发出的响声，还有被刺伤者倒地时的哀嚎，混杂着黄沙，携裹着北风。<br/>
被后世赞颂的英雄们都有着自己的情感和诉求，荣誉或财富，胜利和鲜血。选择成王那便下令杀戮，选择为剑那就勇往直前。</p><p>为剑之人修罗和迪斯马斯克在一片尘土飞扬的道路上走着，他们正在赶往下一场战争的战场。修罗身上的短披风满是黄沙，迪斯马斯克似乎已经很久没有脱下他的皮甲，以至于汗渍在上面晒出了盐分。他们已经很久没有和对方比一次剑了，他们忙着用自己的剑去杀更多的人。午后烈日下的希腊总是令人难以忍受，正当迪斯马斯克第二百四十次诅咒阿波罗的无情时，他们终于望见了一片绿荫。绿荫里有一汪清泉，足以令这些长途跋涉的士兵欢呼起来。<br/>
“我快要烤焦了。”迪斯马斯克脱下他那张牙舞爪的头盔，那些像螃蟹爪子一样的盔边装饰看上去也都无精打采的，好似被阿波罗神的怒火清洗了一般。他把自己的脑袋狠狠地砸进泉水里，抬起来时水珠四溅，迪斯马斯克舒服叹出一口气，然后摇晃着脑袋甩着水珠。<br/>
不少水珠飞到了修罗身上，他没有说话，汗水顺着他的脸颊流淌下来，沿着形状美好的颈侧下滑，最终没入皮甲里。修罗将他的圆盾横放在一块枯木上面，不知从哪里摸出一块方巾，浸透泉水之后，用来擦拭自己的身体。迪斯马斯克看着他，目光不知为何变得捉摸不定。雄性动物对某些气息总是异常的敏感，修罗抬头，盯着迪斯马斯克被烈日晒得发红的面庞和因为干渴而带着裂纹的唇，目光灼灼。水珠很快浸湿了迪斯马斯克的脸，滑落的至他唇角的水珠吸引了修罗所有的注意力——羊蹄者自己也分不清，他究竟是在渴求晶莹的水珠，还是在渴求水珠滑过的唇。<br/>
斥候吹响尖利的口哨，也成功地将羊蹄者飞出战场的思绪扯回现实。修罗迅速拾起自己的剑。迪斯马斯克眯起眼睛，盯着哨声传来的方向。<br/>
“战斗准备！”这支小队的指挥官就是迪斯马斯克，他沉着地低吼，脸上开始集聚杀气。远道而来的迈锡尼士兵们受到了热情的欢迎。迎接宾客的主人们带着剑、矛和弓，它们都如此的喜气洋洋，在烈日下闪着渴望鲜血的光芒。<br/>
箭雨穿过橄榄叶疯狂地向林中飞来。迪斯马斯克手脚利落地闪身躲在一棵巨大的橡树后面，他看到修罗眉头轻蹙，却不闪不避，用上下飞舞的利刃和手上的圆盾硬生生地迎着箭雨奔跑起来。素来钦佩强者的迪斯马斯克不由得发出了赞叹声。羊蹄者的行动力是惊人的，对方还未反应过来，他已经砍倒了第一排弓箭兵。<br/>
“冲！”修罗制造出的箭雨空隙被迪斯马斯克准确地把握住了，他咆哮着，敏捷地一剑穿过了一个敌人的胸膛。<br/>
时机掌握得恰恰好，这场厮杀结束得很快。修罗的剑从最后一个变成尸体的人身上拔出来，他回头，正想和迪斯马斯克交谈几句，或许还能揶揄一下这个看上去并不靠谱但实际上相当有能力的指挥官，话到了嘴角边却又吞了回去。那个脸上溅着鲜血的迪斯马斯克，仿佛是个陌生人。迪斯马斯克用手背缓缓地擦掉脸颊上的鲜血，环视战场，满意地笑了起来。修罗隐约明白了那些关于迪斯马斯克传言的真相——迪斯马斯克显而易见地兴奋了，他喜欢这种杀戮，因为这是弱肉强食的最好证明，能够清清楚楚地将迪斯马斯克“力量即是正义”的理念贯彻到底。迪斯马斯克为此而狂喜，为此而感到满足。<br/>
尽管并不十分赞同迪斯马斯克的主张，但修罗依然没有对此横加指责。或许是因为他懂得迪斯马斯克，他明白这个人只有用这种方式才能生存下去。迪斯马斯克喜欢修罗，大概也是因为修罗从不干涉他的做法，且从不用伪善和虚假的道德标准来要求迪斯马斯克。得了吧，大家都只是平凡人类，即使是神祇也会为了争夺香火和供奉大打出手，何况人类？迪斯马斯克的欲求都是赤裸裸的，他向撒加求以立身之地和存活之本，撒加给予，于是他便心甘情愿的臣服。<br/>
那么，修罗呢？一个和人类的欲望毫无瓜葛的潘，搅和进人类间的战争，他又是为了什么？<br/>
当迪斯马斯克向修罗问出这个问题时，他们已经兵临敌之城下。<br/>
对方是忒拜，希腊半岛上以强力和精湛箭术闻名的城邦，受到四方的尊重，供奉着善射的阿波罗和他那任性的妹妹。而己方……迪斯马斯克几乎可以确信，奥林匹斯山上出现了派系争斗。斯巴达曾经是阿波罗的庇护之地，如今主要供奉女神雅典娜，在天父和斯巴达王后制造出小小意外之前也受到过赫拉的喜爱。而迈锡尼主要祈求宙斯的庇护。过去，迈锡尼一向敬爱战神阿瑞斯，自从撒加成为迈锡尼的王，这座城邦便开始虔诚地追随雅典娜的脚步。女神雅典娜的战士正准备攻打阿波罗的守护城邦，强迫其统一在迈锡尼王的权杖之下。看上去这场战争似乎与神祇无关，却又有着千丝万缕的联系。<br/>
迪斯马斯克微微地翘起嘴角，神祇素来与他毫无瓜葛，毫无瓜葛也就无需关心。他只需专心致志完成撒加交与的任务即可。<br/>
迈锡尼王的士兵们发出呐喊与欢呼。他们的剑刃已经习惯于饱饮敌人的鲜血。<br/>
来吧，来一场战争，让血濯洗这片缺乏生机的土地，让新的时代在血水浇灌下发芽！<br/>
修罗久久地凝视着站在阵前晃动盾牌鼓舞士气的迪斯马斯克，他依旧表情平静，依旧神色如常，胸腔里却似乎有什么东西受了迪斯马斯克的鼓动，开始剧烈地跳动。<br/>
最终的决胜之战并不顺利，野蛮访客们的战阵被守城者用箭雨和利矛冲散。偶蹄目的修罗奔跑在褐沙之上。他的蹄子掀起一片尘土。他的剑早已卷刃，不得不丢弃，他随意地捡了一支长矛，用它挑翻了三个敌人。剑……剑……我需要剑！修罗在心底里愤怒地喊。他那如刃的目光在战场上逡巡，最终如愿以偿。他扔掉并不习惯的长矛，从尸山上捡起一柄剑，回身就将一个企图偷袭他的敌人砍倒在地。他飞速地掠过战场，收割人头，敌人血管里喷薄而出的红色生命之水溅上他的面颊。传承自牧神血脉的速度，继承自人马老师的精湛剑术，以及一颗无所畏惧的心，拥有此三项法宝的半神第一次踏足战场，便已经如日中天。<br/>
“迪斯马斯克！”剑畅快地贯穿了一具人体。<br/>
“左边！”迪斯朝他怒吼。修罗手中的剑飞了出去，挥舞着重锤的大块头倒地。背靠背的二人趁着喘息之机交谈数句。<br/>
“还行？”迪斯马斯克喘着粗气问。<br/>
“还行。”修罗的回答模糊而简短。<br/>
“继续？”迪斯马斯克又蹦出一个单词。<br/>
“继续。”修罗和迪斯马斯克的交谈永远简洁异常，但迪斯马斯克总能精确地把握住修罗话中的意思。<br/>
“很快就会结束的。”迪斯马斯克对修罗说道，他许了一个奇怪的诺言。<br/>
修罗眯起眼睛，用蹄子从地上踢起一块盾牌，他举起盾牌，为迪斯马斯克挡住袭来的箭。<br/>
迪斯马斯克高兴地笑了起来，他甩掉自己已经残缺了的盾，开始向前奔跑。<br/>
迈锡尼人的指挥官砍下了忒拜指挥官的头颅，战争结束了。胜利者进入这座享有盛名的城市，开始享用他们的胜利果实。<br/>
修罗和迪斯马斯克在夜晚举着火把来到了这片充满死尸的荒原。有妇人在垂泪，有老人在呜咽，有孩童在哭泣，还有风声夹杂着悲鸣。迈锡尼人已经把阵亡的己方战士收殓妥当，他们停留在城外，祭司为他们唱着挽歌。修罗窥视着迪斯马斯克的侧脸，制造了这些哀嚎和绝望的人面无表情，仿佛即便是面对着黄泉比良坂上的冤魂也不会为之所动。<br/>
胜利者的指挥官信步走开，修罗跟着他，不发一语。转眼间，二人便进入了第一次遇袭的小树林，这里离城市并不远，泉水还在叮咚叮咚，垒起的坟冢下埋着在这里死亡的人，有迈锡尼人，也有忒拜人。迪斯马斯克绕着这些简陋的坟冢不停地走着，仿佛这样的仪式能够送他们渡过阿格龙河。<br/>
“你曾经问过我为什么会参与人类间的争斗？”修罗突然开口，主将叫骂间的仓促问话，他没来得及给迪斯马斯克答案。<br/>
“你愿意告诉我？”迪斯马斯克挑起眉毛，怪异地看着他。<br/>
“没什么不能说的。”修罗语气平淡。迪斯马斯克借着月光仔细地打量着修罗的脸庞，从那对黑色的带着些许金色花纹的犄角到那年轻得找不到岁月痕迹的脸庞，从修罗从皮甲下露出来的结实臂膀到他覆盖着黑色长毛的下身。迪斯马斯克仔仔细细地瞧着修罗，将他的身形用力地刻在自己的脑海里。<br/>
被打量着的修罗开口道：“在很久很久以前，我曾经进入一座山林深处的雅典娜神庙。我又饥又渴，还在流血。我以为我要死了。”修罗停顿了一下，用手指抚摸泉水，清凉的感觉从指尖渗进心脾。迪斯马斯克想起修罗背上那道伤疤。这个潘在与他相遇之前究竟经历怎样的惨痛？迪斯马斯克不知，也不需要知道。<br/>
“我向女神雅典娜祈求，祈求能够活下去，我愿意向女神献上自己所有的忠诚。”修罗平静得仿佛在叙述别人的故事：“然后，女神回应了我的祈求。”<br/>
迪斯马斯克挑起左半边眉毛，看上去有些诧异。他打心底瞧不起神明，因为他的乞求从未获得过任何神祇的垂怜。母亲凄惨地病死之后，他发誓此生不再向神祇祈求任何事情。能相信的只有自己，能倚靠的只有力量。<br/>
“天亮的时候，我还活着。背上的伤口已经不再流血，我不感到饥饿，身体里仿佛充满了力量，而神庙外枯竭的泉池开始喷涌泉水。从那以后，我便打定主意，为女神奉献我的生命。”修罗说着，抚摸着他的剑。<br/>
“这和你加入撒加麾下有什么关系？”迪斯马斯克总觉得他问了一个不该问的问题，修罗的神色变得很冷，刀锋一般的。<br/>
“因为只有迈锡尼的撒加才能带给女神荣耀。”修罗道：“和在奥林匹斯山上生存下去的动力。”<br/>
迪斯马斯克突然明白了。神祇间的争斗让女神雅典娜无法抽离漩涡，身为战争女神的她不得不用她永恒的生命去实践战争。人类的意志在诸神处也会有所反映，不管女神愿不愿意，她钟爱的杰出的凡人都必须为她献出生命。每个人的命运都是残酷的，雅典娜的命运从生命最开始就是母亲的死亡，从父亲头颅中诞生，看着自己抚养的忒修斯丧子，注视其所钟爱的英雄跌倒在命运线被剪短的瞬间。修罗是雅典娜注视着的许多战士中的一个，而战争女神的关爱也许带来的并不是幸福。<br/>
“你是个狂热的信徒。”迪斯马斯克微笑。呵呵，神祇。<br/>
“也许吧。不过，”修罗说道：“女神曾经在我面前展示过她的面容，她对我说，我的生命只有在伯罗奔尼撒才能得以延续，离开这片土地，我会死去。”<br/>
迪斯马斯克再一次挑起眉毛：“我不觉得你需要离开这里。坐船出海？那是一件不太愉快的事情。”他痛恨海洋的程度与他痛恨正午阳光的程度相当，晕船和毒日是迪斯马斯克的一生大敌。<br/>
迪斯马斯克的语气成功让修罗笑了起来。然后，仿佛受了蛊惑一般，迪斯马斯克和修罗同时停止了笑容。他们注视着对方，在树影之下。<br/>
迪斯马斯克扑了上去，以速度出名的羊蹄者并未躲闪，相反，潘的臂膀钳住了自动上门的猎物。他们亲吻，交缠，唇舌承载情感，那些滚烫炽热的从来都不需要话语表达。<br/>
修罗确实是个潘。他很快就掌握了自己需要的一切，他在月光下用舌尖勾勒迪斯马斯克的胸肌，舔舐他的锁骨。迪斯马斯克低沉地“呵……”了一声，抓住了修罗头上的犄角。在平常这或许是个侮辱性的动作，但在这样的场合之下，这个动作在修罗这里变成了一种调情式的邀请。羊蹄者毛茸茸的下半身抵住他的欢愉对象，顺利地将对方逼到了绝境。迪斯马斯克的背靠着树干，粗粝的树皮摩擦着他的肌肤，在他身上引起一片战栗。<br/>
迪斯马斯克从来就不是喜欢被动的人，他主动地向修罗索取更多。修罗的皮甲被他干脆利落地剥下，迪斯马斯克搂住羊蹄者的臂膀，用力地把他拉向自己，直到两个胸膛紧密地贴在一起，毫无空隙。他们磨蹭着对方，这种动作带着兽性。迪斯马斯克皮甲下穿着丘尼卡，束腰的腰带已经被修罗以剑尖挑断，剩下的薄布料完全无法构筑起防御工事。修罗摸索着迪斯马斯克的下身，探索着他需求的宝藏。<br/>
修罗在欢爱间隙抓到了自己的半丝理智，他握着迪斯马斯克胯间的小长矛，用低沉沙哑的声音在他耳边问道：“你确定？在这里？”<br/>
迪斯马斯克呼吸粗重，他的手在一片毛茸茸中摸索着，一举擒获了修罗最后一只犄角。“废话，难道要我这样回到城里去？”战士脸上带着情欲的红痕，胯下长矛已经蓄势待发，修罗得到迪斯马斯克的回答，便不再提问，他舔弄着迪斯马斯克的耳垂，下手也更加迅捷。迪斯马斯克脑中早已不剩什么，只有眼前修罗的脸不断地放大再放大。他顺利地在一片毛茸茸中摸索到了他需要的东西，不，目标是如此的明显，以至于他完全不需要摸索。潘的第三只犄角和人类的好像不太一样，迪斯马斯克终于可以确定，潘和萨特这两个经常在陶酒壶和酒杯上展示“生命之柱”的生物，尺寸似乎并没有被陶器绘者夸大。迪斯马斯克在意识到情况不太妙的时候已经开始自己动了起来，他用一只手抚摸修罗胯下的犄角，而另一只手则将手指伸向自己的后庭，希望这种开拓可以摆脱事后可能带来的痛苦。<br/>
持续不断的刺激让修罗逐渐丧失了他应有的镇静，他是个潘，虽然特立独行，看上去不常进行潘应该进行的活动，但他见鬼的还是个潘。蹄子在地上烦躁不安地踩动，他把迪斯马斯克逼到尽头，然后抬起他的双脚。<br/>
“啊——”被贯穿的痛苦和欢愉都随着异物的侵入一起进入迪斯马斯克的身体。<br/>
倘若修罗是个正常的潘，此刻已经开始了疯狂的律动。但他最终还是保有修罗这个“人”的理智，他啃咬着迪斯马斯克的脖颈，吮吸，静静地等待迪斯马斯克给他出征的信号。<br/>
迪斯马斯克像离水的鱼一般喘着气，他仰着头，用有力的臂膀钳住修罗，期待他能给予更多。指挥官的盛情邀请被战士接收到了，修罗开始了动作，有赖于强健的体魄，抽送的动作充满了力道，以至于受用者的吟哦声充斥着树林。<br/>
迪斯马斯克是半悬空状，他用双腿努力夹紧动作剧烈得随时可能将他抛出去的混蛋，伸出双手抓住了修罗头顶的犄角。修罗很明显地哆嗦了一下。迪斯马斯克仿佛参悟到了什么，他用手指更加深入地描画着修罗头顶犄角的根部。<br/>
修罗的动作逐渐凶猛，本能的需求让他不停地向迪斯马斯克的身体内部发起猛攻。<br/>
在欲望的声浪中，二人逐渐到达了战争的高潮，修罗用力地将迪斯马斯克的身躯顶向空中，他完全地获得了胜利，他在指挥官的身体里驰骋，让理智随风飘散，只剩下本能的欲求在诉说低语。迪斯马斯克喘着气，半眯着眼睛，端详着伙伴的面庞。他把修罗棱角分明的脸，狭长的眼睛和瞳孔里倒映着的自己的身影全部收进心底。<br/>
阿尔忒弥斯在夜晚的高空上窥视着地上的一切。</p><p>凯旋而归。撒加褒奖了他的将士，他们在酒宴上高唱着愉快的歌，端坐于宝座上的王者居然也附和着曲调唱了几句。加隆的脸色不太好，和海伦有关。他那个珍宝一样的妹妹跟特洛伊人的王子私奔了，如果是某个希腊小城邦的王子，加隆大概不会吝啬给一个事后的婚姻祝福，但对方是“那个”特洛伊。海上贸易被抢夺的不愉快还哽在喉头，帕里斯再往加隆的心尖上砸了一枚铁钉。<br/>
出兵，或者不出兵。<br/>
撒加的态度还不是十分明显，不过他很快就表达了自己的想法。三周之后，他杀掉了特洛伊的来使，加隆满意地笑了。<br/>
被“侮辱”了的希腊人很快纠集起来，杀气腾腾地做着站前的准备。啊，特洛伊！啊，小亚细亚！啊，财富！啊，海伦！啊……海伦并不重要。<br/>
“你留下，修罗。”撒加似乎也知道那个预言，他对修罗说着，眼睛并未抬起。<br/>
仅仅犹豫了一下，修罗便回答道：“是的，陛下。”<br/>
修罗踏进迪斯马斯克的房间时他正在擦拭自己的头盔。<br/>
“这个决定是对的。”迪斯马斯克严肃地点头，修罗从未见过迪斯马斯克这么严肃，他用力地擦拭着自己的金盔，仿佛要在上面磨出个镜子来。<br/>
“对了，这个是给你的。”迪斯马斯克终于停下了手中的活计，他从自己乱糟糟的床铺上摸出一个头盔，修罗发誓这东西被拿起来时至少装着半个头盔的床铺稻草。头盔的形状很简单，是士兵常戴的科林斯式头盔。唯一不同的是，这个头盔的前盔沿要比正常的头盔高上许多，与之相对的，鼻梁上的护板也显得更大。修罗看着头盔，突然说不出话来。<br/>
“戴上试试？”迪斯马斯克这样建议着。<br/>
修罗将头盔戴了起来，他额上的犄角很好地安放在头盔下。<br/>
“谢谢。”修罗说道。<br/>
“不谢。”迪斯马斯克咧开嘴。他不知道该如何和修罗道别，于是他选择什么也不说。<br/>
出发的号角最终还是响起了。北风吹起的时候，希腊联军的船队离开了港口。他们不知道自己即将面对的是什么，也不知道自己是否还能归还。<br/>
修罗站在王宫的城墙上，看着海港里扬起风帆的船。那些伸出的长桨让密密麻麻遍布在酒绿色海面上的船只就像一只只的蚂蚁，他们即将爬向远方。这不是迁徙，这是一次战争。<br/>
羊蹄者默默地注视着这一切。午后慵懒的阳光让眼前的一切变得迷离，修罗看着扬着王旗的战舰消失在海天之间，消失在落日的身畔。<br/>
风卷起修罗脚边的枯叶。<br/>
他戴上迪斯马斯克赠与的头盔。<br/>
羊蹄在城市的小巷里飞快地穿梭，横冲直撞，扰得路旁打水的妇人和卖布匹的小贩一阵惊呼咒骂。最终，他抵达港口。<br/>
修罗跳上一艘正准备离港的战舰。<br/>
“站住，什么人？！”甲板上的士兵们抽出了剑。他们神经紧绷，下一秒就会扑上去将不速之客当场截杀。<br/>
“劳驾，”修罗道：“捎我一程。”<br/>
北风吹起，海上的人们用纯洁的白色牝牛祭祀风神，他们高呼着北风神的名字，期望他能够赐福于每一面印着希腊人旗帜的白帆。修罗和迪斯马斯克在一片的祈祷声中缄默不语。王座上的撒加目光深沉，将杯中的酒一饮而尽。</p><p>抢滩登陆之后，希腊人在细软的白沙上打响了他们十年战争里的第一场战役。晕船和毒日，迪斯马斯克最痛恨的两样东西在特洛伊战争的最开始就狠狠地给了迪斯马斯克一记轻视生存技能的耳光。他裸露着胸膛，眼冒金星。迪斯马斯克的皮甲刚刚被划烂，对手顺便再他的胸膛上留下一道血痕。他的胸膛和腹肌都十分油亮，在船靠岸之前，希腊士兵像过去的每一场战斗开始前一样在身上抹了橄榄油。细沙粘在迪斯马斯克的手上，背上，伤口上，伤口上的这些足以让他产生痛楚。但他没时间处理。面前的敌人如同潮水一般涌向自己，挥动剑盾的手臂却在逐渐丧失力气，年轻而又老成的杀戮者在心底悄悄问：难道我就止步于此了吗？<br/>
那一道剑影在烈日中当头落下。迪斯马斯克却来不及伸手去挡。<br/>
“咣！”袭向迪斯马斯克的剑飞了出去。修罗横着剑，抿着唇，他看到迪斯马斯克的伤口，蹄子踏着细沙，他挨着迪斯马斯克，与他并肩。<br/>
“你怎么来了？”迪斯问，语气里带着某种责难，或者说是，惊慌。<br/>
“不想错过这注定会永垂青史的战争。”修罗淡淡地说：“或者说，我想死在战场上，而不是床上。”<br/>
迪斯马斯克无奈地大笑起来，修罗回头，看见他的张扬的侧脸。他们是战士，是执剑的凶神，他们知道自己手中的剑为谁举起，又为谁落下。生活于伯罗奔尼撒半岛上的男人不都是这样的吗？赞许实力，崇奉神灵，追求胜利。迪斯马斯克践行着自己信奉的正义，修罗走着他认为正确的道路。他们看上去毫无交集，命运女神却用千万道命运之线将他们与对方系在一起。<br/>
“一起活到最后吧，伙伴。”迪斯凑过去，想在修罗的鬓角印一个仓促的吻。却被头盔莽撞地阻拦，迪斯马斯克不太高兴地扁了扁嘴。<br/>
“那当然。修罗说着，用犄角碰了碰迪斯前额——上的头盔。犄角和头盔碰撞发出的声音让迪斯马斯克再一次振奋起来。<br/>
“阿开亚人中的勇士们，怒吼吧，杀戮吧，女神雅典娜必当助佑我等！”迪斯马斯克振臂高呼。士兵们摇晃着盾牌和长矛，呼喊声越过山岭，穿透云霄。云端之上，战争女神全副武装，有着两只犄角、四行盔羽，装饰着百城士兵的头盔遮挡住了秀发，她穿着宙斯的衬袍，披上为参加引人流泪的战争使用的铠甲，握紧她那又重又结实的长枪，她举起边上有穗的，有着可怕的戈尔戈头颅的大盾，她用力地摇晃它，应和自己钟爱的战士们，和他们一起发出呐喊声。在海啸般的怒吼中，迪斯马斯克与修罗相视一笑。他们是最杰出的战士，他们的宿命理当归于战争，这狂风骤雨般的战争，血流成河的战争，生存与死亡的战争，吟游诗人歌颂的战争。<br/>
特洛伊战争，开始了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>